It is well known that lighting devices are used to illuminate darkened areas. Such lighting devices are commonly used as car headlights, flashlights, spotlights, and any other use where it is desired to focus a light beam in a particular manner. For example, in special situations, such as where an automobile is driving in a heavily fogged area, an intense low-beam light is desired. The low beam is usually focused on the roadway to assist the driver in operating the automobile.
A common problem with known fog lights and other driving lights is that they either project a spot type beam or a beam that is diffused. In any event, there is no way for the user to modify the light once it is purchased. Although reflectors and mirrors may be employed to obtain the desired light shape, these reflectors are quite expensive and are easily misaligned.
One alternative is to provide "bullet lights." These are very small lights which project a small intense beam of light. However, a large quantity of these lights are required to produce a wide, high-intensity light beam. Moreover, none of the known lighting devices provide a light beam which is produced with only minimal power.